


Three times people notice Alec’s ring and the one time they notice Magnus’

by sugarandspace



Series: 3B fics [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e20 City of Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: The engagement of Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane is never officially announced, but it is by no means kept a secret either.





	Three times people notice Alec’s ring and the one time they notice Magnus’

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had a working title "THEY ARE ENGAGED"

The engagement of Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane is never officially announced, but it is by no means kept a secret either.

When the four Shadowhunters return from Alicante, the New York Institute is waiting to hear what happened. 

They all have friends in Alicante, most of them have family there. So when they gather together to listen to the debriefing, eager to hear what happened, it is not the red-rimmed eyes that catch their eye when their leader stands in front of them in the platform in the ops center.

It is the silver ring on his finger. 

It is the way his voice breaks just slightly on the name Magnus Bane before returning to its strong tone. The name is of course familiar to the Shadowhunters in New York Institute, and they learn that he’s the person they should be thanking for after today.

After the debriefing, there are whispers in the Institute.

Some are louder in their dislike, saying things that stem from anger and intolerance. Some just don’t understand. Most just treat it as an interesting piece of gossip, their views towards Downworlders changed for the better after they’ve witnessed their Institute work alongside them more and more in the past months.

After they heard what the former High Warlock did to save their home.

The news about the engagement spread fast, even though it is not certain if there will ever be an actual wedding.

* * *

The next Downworld cabinet meeting is hosted the following day.

Over half of the participants have changed from when they last met, Alec and Meliorn the only original members left.

The vampires have sent their new leader, a tall woman with black hair and sharp features. The chair reserved for the werewolf representative is occupied by a more familiar face, when Maia steps into the room and introduces herself as the new alpha of the New York pack. The warlocks send a new representative as well, the man explaining that he’s filling in because the current High Warlock has gone missing. 

They talk about the situation - about what happened in Alicante and what could maybe be expected from Jonathan next. Meliorn tells that the seelies are trying to track Jonathan, eager to get revenge. The warlock promises that Magnus will be honored for his sacrifice, and Alec tries his best to ignore the tone of finality with what the warlock says it. Alec notices that all of their eyes drift to the ring on his finger more than once, but none of them say a word. 

He’s grateful, because he’s already trying his all to stay focused.

It’s only when the meeting comes to an end and they are leaving, when Meliorn approaches Alec. 

“Let me know if there’s any way I can help,” he says, his voice uncharastically kind. “Magnus is an old friend of mine and I know you aren’t just going to accept him being gone.”

Alec just nods in thanks, not knowing how to reply. It seems to be enough, because with a nod of his own Meliorn leaves the room, leaving only Maia and Alec there.

“I know you’re going to find a way to save him,” Maia says, and her words are sure. 

“I know I will,” Alec says, and he’s confident he’s speaking the truth. He won’t give up until he succeeds.

* * *

After Alec sends in his report from the events of Alicante and what preceded them, a group of Clave leaders calls him to Idris. They want to ask questions and possibly question his choices when it comes to trying to save Clary despite the Clave giving a kill order to Jonathan.

Alec walks to the meeting with his back straight, his hands clasped behind his back. He’s confident in his choices, and he’s not going to apologize. 

When it gets clear that the Clave won’t be able to do much more than give him a slap on the wrist, Alec relaxes slightly and his hands come to rest in front of him. He doesn’t even realise it first, but then he sees their eyes drift to his hands, and he immediately knows why.

They don’t even bother to hide the disgust that crosses their faces.

* * *

The first time the Shadowhunters in the New York Institute see the pair for the silver ring their leader has been wearing, is when a mixed group portals into the Institute one afternoon.

A seelie knight, the daylighter, the current High Warlock, and the familiar group of young Shadowhunters. In the middle of the group stands their leader, with his hand clasped tightly with one of Magnus Bane’s.

All with ash stains in their clothes and on their skin. 

All returning from Edom.

It looks like even against all the odds, they are going to be able to witness that revolutionary wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!!](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
